DESCRIPTION: (adapted from application abstract) This proposal to plan for the strategic implementation of integrated advanced information management systems at the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ) has five specific aims: to articulate and envision the future of UMDNJ as the Virtual University of the Health Sciences (VUHS); to conduct a comprehensive informatics strategic planning process; to develop the framework for a University-wide Academic Health Informatics Center which will strengthen and integrate UMDNJ's educational, research and clinical capabilities; to formulate information policies which facilitate local innovation while promoting integration and leveraging resources at a University-wide level; and to prepare the University community to participate in an IAIMS environment. UMDNJ is a state-wide, multi-campus institution of higher education in the health professions. Comprised of three medical schools, schools of dentistry, health related professions, nursing, graduate programs in biomedical sciences, and a network of libraries, it is the largest free-standing health sciences university in the country. UMDNJ has made significant investments in its information technology infrastructure in recent years. A telecommunications network links campuses to each other and to the Internet via T-1 lines; conversion to SMDS is underway. All new facilities have been wired and existing buildings are being retrofitted to support voice/data/video networking capability. Academic computing centers are located on all campuses, with specialized tools for research and biocomputational support and public user areas. Expansion and upgrading are now in progress. The factors most responsible for these accomplishments a strong leadership at the most senior levels of administration, talented and committed management of information technology resources, and an effective governance structure for information services and technology. UMDNJ is now prepared to plan for implementation of advanced, integrated information management systems. The next step is to develop a strategic plan reflecting the vision of the University as an innovator in health professions education and integrated health services delivery. The applicant will undertake a planning process resulting in a vision of UMDNJ as an intellectual and culturally linked community. They will create a blueprint for the future with goals, action plans, information policies, and the framework for a Healthcare Informatics Center that will contribute materially to advancing their vision. Planning activities will directed by the Senior Vice President for Academic Affairs, who will chair the Steering Committee. Co- directors will oversee and coordinate the activities of committees responsible for Educational Resources, Research Support, Clinical Information systems and Administrative Systems. These committees will interact in a matrix fashion with committees for Scholarly Information Resources, Technology Resources, and Information Policy. Central to the planning process is the establishment of an IAIMS Office which will be responsible for support the committees, preparing informational materials related to the program and ensuring the involvement of the entire University community.